


Summertime Sadness

by Anonymous_Ajax_Junior



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior/pseuds/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior
Summary: Rhett comforts Link after a break up.





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first good day of weather we had in the GTA a couple weeks ago.

Link sat on the chair on his front porch, hair flowing slightly as the L.A. breeze he inhaled flowed around him. Though never _really_ cold, the blazing heat of summer finally returned to cause jitter throughout the city. Everyone was planning trips to the beach or the park, and taking the day off work to welcome the beautiful sunny weather.

Link too had plans, that being the reason he rested on his porch in the first place. The weather was nice but Link only wanted to get out of the house to let off steam, his past few days were a flurry of emotion after getting out of a relationship with his long time girlfriend. Remorse, sadness, anger;all reasons to leave the house where most of the memories were made.

The breeze in the air brushed Link’s face, drawing his brain's attention to the cooling streams on his cheeks. He was crying. Link wiped away the tears before readjusting his sitting position, attempting to play it off as something in his eyes though no one was watching.

Link sat back in his chair as he began to doze off, relaxing while listening to the white noise of the city he grew to love.

Link was startled awake by a loud honk in front of him, making him practically jump out of his chair, and drop the bag of beach supplies he’d been holding in his lap onto his wooden porch. Link looked up from his mess to see Rhett in his driveway, laughing from the driver’s seat.

Flushed and embarrassed Link glared at Rhett before returning to stuffing his towel back into his bag. Link felt the presence of Rhett above him causing the red in his cheeks from embarrassment to become all the more evident.

Link snapped his eyes up at Rhett, not saying a word. Rhett seemed mildly offended by Link’s glares based off of the short glance, but didn't say anything as he tried to crouch down to help Link with his things.

Rhett bent down slightly before shooting back up with a look of pain on his face, for a moment Link forgot his frustration and showed sympathy.

“Don't, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Rhett smirked through his pain at Link’s inability to hide the fact that he cared despite his slight anger towards Rhett. “I won’t.”

Link placed his sunscreen back into his bag, finally having all the fallen things sorted again before standing up, closer to Rhett than he'd expected.

“Too bad you had to get up, you look good on your knees.”

Link chuckled under his breath before taking a small step back. “Is this how you’re gonna be today?”

Rhett retaliated Link’s awkward smile with a full one. “Maybe, but it gets better, you're gonna spend the whole day inside with this Rhett.”

“Am I?”

Rhett nodded with his eyes closed.

“What happened to the beach?”

“Believe it or not, the traffic is horrible today and every available recreational activity is jam-packed with tourists and citizens of L.A.”

Link tilted his head back to emphasize his statement. “Nice weather'll do that to you.”

“Yes it will, so please, lead me inside, gentleman.”

Link turned around towards his front door. “Will do.”

 

~•~

 

Link led Rhett inside to his fairly sized two-bedroom house given his living circumstances. The conditions of the small open space were rather poor; laundry on the floor, beer cans along the kitchen counter. Rhett smirked at first at Link’s mess, it was funny seeing Link not being a neat freak for once.

After the short moment of bliss Rhett became a little concerned with the state of Link’s home. Rhett stood in front of the entrance as Link went to walk away. “Link?”

Link was already scurrying around trying to tidy up slightly when Rhett called for him. “Yeah?”

“What’s going on?”

“Yeah, sorry, the place is a mess right now, haven’t cleaned up in a while.”

“I noticed.”

Link stood up from where he was picking up his clothing, jeans and multiple shirts in hand held close to his body to help balance the small load. He looked Rhett in the eyes, sensing the worry in his friend’s expression. “Everything’s fine.”

“Don’t be like that.”

Link looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Rhett. “Like what?”

“What’s wrong, Link? Actually.”

Link sighed and gestured toward the living room couch, inviting Rhett to take a seat. Link went into his room to put away the laundry he’d picked up before returning to the couch and sitting down next to a still-concerned looking Rhett.

Rhett scooted a little closer to Link, placing a hand on his back. The small gesture was done with good intentions, but the comfort of Rhett’s hand reminded him of the comfort his girlfriend once offered but would now be reluctant to display toward him moving forward. Small sweet memories sprang to Link’s mind and the tears he’d wiped away earlier began to fall from the cerulean eyes.

Rhett continued to rub Link’s back as the smaller man began to weep. “Hey, man, what’s going on?”

Link sniffed and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He spoke quietly, sounding as though there were a lump in his throat. “We broke up.”

Rhett eyes widened a little, feeling sympathy for his friend. “You and that girl?”

Link slightly chuckled internally at Rhett’s dumb question as he nodded, confirming the statement.

“I’m so sorry, man, that’s gotta be rough. How long’s it been since then? Why haven’t you told me?”

Link wiped his eyes a little and looked up at Rhett sitting right next to him, never breaking contact with Link’s fragile figure as he spoke. “Two days ago, I just… I was embarrassed, I guess… I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

Rhett awkwardly hugged Link from the side briefly. “No, Link…Why would you think that? I’m here for you, man.”

Link moved a little closer to Rhett, looking back down at his knees. “I know, I guess I wasn’t thinking, I was a mess.”

Rhett patted Link on the back before taking a scoot back, Link frowned more at the loss of heat that radiated from Rhett’s body but stayed silent. “Come on, Link. What do you wanna do about it, anything to make you feel better.”

Link turned his face toward Rhett, a small smile on the blotchy red face from the substantial amount of crying. “Really?”

“Really.”

Link opened his mouth to make a request before shutting it  upon further thought, turning his face away.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“Come on, Link. I said ‘anything’.”

Link turned back toward Rhett. “No judgement?”

“None.”

Link took a long breath. “Well…can we like…cuddle?”

Rhett smirked at the innocent request. “Cuddle?”

Link turned his face away rapidly in embarrassment, standing up. Rhett stood up too. “I told you it was stupid.”

Link was about to walk away when Rhett reached for his arm, Link turned around to see a smiling Rhett. “I never said it was stupid, it’s just…cute.”

Link flushed with embarrassment but remained silent at a loss of words. Both stood silently in the room, waiting for the other to make a move, Rhett’s eyes roamed around the small room before returning to a clearly embarrassed Link, red flushing his full cheeks.

Rhett cleared his throat, catching Link’s attention before he began to take a long stride towards him. Rhett gently placed his hand on Link’s waist as he guided them out of the main living space to Link’s bedroom, no more than a few feet away.

The two moved silently into the bedroom, Rhett removing his hand from Link’s waist to close the door behind them.

Rhett turned away from the door after he closed it, Link had moved next to his bed, standing straight with his shoulders completely tensed. Rhett smiled at the evidently nervous Link. You’d think they’d never be nervous around each other at this point in their friendship, but in the few intimate moments they had like this one, the tension was always evident.

Rhett tried to relieve the tension with an attempt at humour, making a small dash to Link’s bed and jumping into it. His back didn’t agree with the idea and he grimaced slightly in pain, but he pushed it back for the sake of allowing Link one moment where he wasn’t concerned for his well being.

The small giggle Link let out made Rhett fully confident in the decision, doubt pushed into the furthest corner of his brain. Rhett patted the space next to him on the bed. “Come on, baby.”

Link immediately went red, moving onto the bed and facing away from Rhett to hide it. “Oh my god.”

Rhett laughed heartily as he moved closer to Link, placing his hand over Link to spoon him. Link felt the vibrations from Rhett’s laugh as he pressed firmly against him. Link nuzzled his head into Rhett’s neck, letting out a breath he’d been holding since he first laid down.

“How you doin’, Linkster?”

Link exhaled through his nose as he replied with his eyes closed. “Good.”

Rhett smiled at his friend’s change in attitude. “I’m glad.”

The two men laid still, Rhett breathing in the scent of Link’s raven coloured hair, while Link rested his back on Rhett’s strong chest.

~•~

After a few minutes Link started to press closer into Rhett, squirming and rubbing his butt into the front of Rhett’s shorts. Rhett involuntarily groaned instinctually at the sensation, immediately being embarrassed by the sound and apologizing to Link. “Sorry.”

From the angle Rhett didn’t see the smirk on Link’s face as he ground back again. “Link? What are you doing?”

Link removed his right arm from where it rested over his torso and moved it behind him, pressing it between his and Rhett’s bodies over Rhett’s crotch. Rhett was slightly taken aback by Link’s sudden behaviour. “What-”

Link flipped around so he was looking Rhett directly in the eyes, their faces mere inches apart. “Please?”

Rhett gave Link a confused look, not disgust, confusion. “Where is this coming from?”

Link sighed and broke eye contact from Rhett, looking down toward Rhett’s stomach. “When we were cuddling, I started thinking.”

Rhett nodded, urging Link to continue. “Yeah?”

Link continued. “When I was with my ex girlfriend, like most hetero relationships I was kind of the dominant, almost the leader, right?”

“Okay.”

“Well, I was thinking that’s why we broke up, trying to control everything was stressful, being the leader was a lot of pressure.”

“I don’t follow, how does that get us here?”

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship with a guy but when I was, I wasn’t the leader, it wasn’t as stressful, I guess I miss not having to control everything. I guess, I just, I wanted to be with a guy, for just- just a break, and you… you were convenient.”

Rhett nodded his head understandingly, they stayed in tense silence for a few moments before Rhett spoke up, voice low. “If you want it, I won’t stop you.”

Link’s eyes shot up, almost glowing with excitement as he reached for Rhett’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Rhett reciprocated the kiss, licking along Link’s bottom lip. Link immediately opened his mouth to allow Rhett access, their tongues swirling around in a hot mess.

Link separated from Rhett, sitting them both up to remove his shirt. Rhett leaned in, kissing and nipping at Link’s chest, laying him back down for better access, Rhett flicked at one of Link’s nipples causing link to moan at the sensation. Satisfied with the result, Rhett pulled the the hardening nub into his mouth, sucking gently and he used his other hand to massage the opposite nipple.

Link moaned as he pulled Rhett’s head back up for another kiss, tugging at the hem of Rhett’s shirt as a silent plea.

Rhett nodded against Link’s mouth and moved back allowing Link to pull the article of clothing off his chest. Link bit his lip, suppressing a groan at the site of Rhett’s broad chest.

Rhett noticed the small action. “Like the view?”

Link nodded, bottom lip still between his teeth.

Rhett smirked at Link’s shamelessness. “It gets better.”

Link pushed the hair out of his eyes. “Prove it.”

Rhett laid back onto the bed, pulling Link on top of him, kissing him passionately as he thrusted slightly into Link’s abdomen above him searching for any form of relief of the pressure slowly building up in his shorts.

Link felt Rhett’s thrusting and smirked at the eagerness, moving down towards the large bulge growing beneath him. Link undid the button on Rhett’s shorts, pulling them down along with the boxers in one tug, groaning at the sight of Rhett’s dripping cock before taking it into his hand.

“Mm, you’re so big.”

“Like that, baby?”

Link blushed at the pet name again, stroking Rhett during the exchange. “Love it.”

Rhett smirked, sitting up to see Link’s blue eyes glazed over with lust. Rhett bent down a little to whisper into Link’s ear. “Why don’t you show me how much you like my cock?”

Link moaned at the request before taking the head of Rhett’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard, and pulling a groan out of Rhett. “Fuck, Link, that’s good.”

Rhett tangled his fingers into Link’s hair as Link took more of Rhett’s length into his mouth, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Link came all the way up before moving back down to take as much of Rhett’s cock as he could handle, choking a little before making it to the base.

Rhett moaned at Link’s skill as he moved his tongue on the underside of his cock and licked around the circumference. “Shit, Link, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

Rhett pulled his cock out of Link’s mouth, resting it on his lips as Link tried to get it back in. Rhett pushed Link on the shoulder. “Ah, ah, ah…Don’t be greedy.”

Link whimpered at the loss, frowning to show his disapproval. Rhett pushed Link onto his back and flipped him onto his stomach quickly, leaning in to place a kiss on the back of his neck. “Don’t whine, baby, we’ve barely even started.”

Link moaned and pushed his ass back against Rhett, sliding Rhett’s cock between his cheeks. “Come on, Rhett, gimme...I want it.”

Rhett had to restrain himself from fucking Link right then, practically growling into Link’s ear. “Lube.”

Link weakly pointed to a bottle on top of his dresser. Rhett stood to grab the bottle before returning behind Link. “On your knees.”

Link rose to his knees, arching his back to present his ass to Rhett. “Please.”

Rhett brought his tongue to Link’s ass, licking around the quivering hole before plunging his tongue into it, causing Link to moan. “Come on…stop teasing.”

Rhett covered one of his fingers in the lube, bringing it to Link’s waiting hole before sinking it in, Link almost screamed in the satisfaction of finally having something fill him.

Link moved back onto the digit as Rhett began to thrust it in and out slowly. Link practically strangled out his weak demand. “More.”

Rhett smirked and pulled the finger out as he covered two more fingers, sinking his index and middle finger into the tight heat. Rhett moved his fingers at a moderate pace, indulging himself in the pretty sounds Link was making.

Rhett curled his fingers, pulling a low scream out of Link as he hit his prostate. “Fuck! Shit, right there, that’s so good.”

Rhett happily complied to Link’s request, finally adding his ring finger making Link whine. “Fuc _k_ that’s so much, ‘m so full.”

Rhett kissed along Link’s back, comforting him as he curled his fingers. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t like.”

“Ah!...Uh, fuck, no, I want it, I’m ready, please.”

Rhett smiled as he removed his fingers from Link, licking over the hole as he added lube to his cock before positioned himself behind Link.

Link tried to back himself onto Rhett’s cock, yearning to be filled. Rhett teased Link a little longer, rubbing his cock along the cleft of Link’s ass, not allowing him to get to it. Link whined in frustration. “Rhett…”

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

Link rolled his eyes, frustrated with Rhett depriving him when he was in a desperate state.

“I _really_ want it.”

Rhett frowned at Link’s response. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

Link burst. “Fuck, Rhett! I want bad! Just fuck me already! I want it!”

_That’s more like it._

Without saying a word Rhett sunk into Link, groaning at the tightness around his cock as Link clenched around him. Link immediately responded. “Ah! Yes! Fuck, that’s good, move.”

Rhett began to thrust slowly, bringing his cock almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard, pulling a yelps out of Link. “Fuck! More.”

Rhett began thrusting into Link at a steady pace, Link’s bed creaking as they moved. Link met him halfway with every thrust, grinding back onto Rhett’s dick. Link squirmed a little to adjust his position, causing Rhett to push directly into his prostate and make him cry out in pleasure. “Uh! Yeah, right there, harder.”

Rhett pulled out and slammed back in as hard as he could, succeeding in aiming for the exact angle Link wanted as he pulled a stream of profanities from Link’s mouth.

Rhett thrusted into Link repeatedly, Link moaning and whimpering at every thrust until his voice was almost gone. With the little vocal power Link had left he exclaimed again. “Fuck, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum.”

Rhett’s thrusts became more erratic as Link spoke. “Me too, gonna fill you up, baby, cum with me Link.”

Link nodded his head vigorously as Rhett went to reach for his cock. Link swatted his hand away, trying to form a coherent sentence. “No… fuck, I-I… I’m good, shit.”

Link slammed back onto Rhett a couple more times before his orgasm hit, spraying cum all over the sheets beneath him. “I-I’m cuming!”

Rhett responded immediately. “Fuck, me too.”

Rhett thrust back into Link a few more times riding out his orgasm as he filled Link with his load. Link moaned into the final aftershocks before Rhett pulled out, his seed dripping out of Link’s now gaping hole onto the sheets.

Rhett pulled Link off of his knees and back onto the bed, spooning him as their breathing steadied.

Link turned around in Rhett’s arms, planting a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Thanks, I needed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite fic I've written so far. 
> 
> Check mi dank Tumblr: [@ajax-junior](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ajax-junior)


End file.
